1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling and arresting device for inward-opening windows in which the outer sash and the inner sash are separately attached to the window frame by means of hinges situated on one and the same side of the sash. In this case the term inner sash denotes here and hereinafter the single inner sash of a double-sash window, or the inner and intermediate sashes of a triple-sash window, hinged and coupled to each other and attached to the window frame by means of the same hinges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coupling and arresting device is known which comprises a pin, with one of its ends enlarged, attached to one sash and a mating piece for the pin, provided with an oblong groove open at both ends, attached to the other sash, these two members adhering to each other by friction in such a manner that, for opening and closing the window, the pin can be moved along the groove in the mating piece and that friction between the pin and its mating piece keeps the sashes locked to each other at the desired open position, the length of the mating piece being such that, by opening the window beyond a predetermined opening angle, the pin can be removed from the groove of the mating piece.
In the known device, the mating piece has a detachable limiting member consisting of a rod which can be fitted into openings in the mating piece. The disadvantage in this case is that, on the one hand, such a detachable limiting member easily gets lost and, on the other hand, even a small child can detach it with the consequence that the window may open so much that the child may inadvertently fall out of the window.